


Truth At The Bottom Of A Bottle

by skimmonslab



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Skimmons - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alcohol, F/F, mild drinking, tw: alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skimmonslab/pseuds/skimmonslab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post ''Turn, Turn, Turn'', ep. 01x17- the Bus lifts off and Jemma crosses paths with a drunk Skye, who can't conceal her emotions anymore. <br/>An AU where the team finds out about Ward being Hydra immediately after he shoots Hand, not after he kidnaps Skye from Providence, and Skye can't stand the thought of Jemma betraying her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth At The Bottom Of A Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t get rid of the idea of Skye begging Jemma not to be another traitor and the idea of Skye acknowledging that Jemma was the first person to unconditionally love her, that Jemma was home.

Simmons wandered around the Bus after it took off, assessing the damage, but more than anything she was jus avoiding the rest of the team and any talk of Grant Ward and what that might mean for their mutual trust and S.H.I.E.L.D.

Wandering onto the main deck she didn’t expect to see a figure sitting at the dimly lit bar, mostly because the entire corner was completely shattered, the glass shelves and all the alcohol bottles perishing in the initial attack.

But Skye was perched on one of the bar stools, a bottle of some transparent liquid next to her.

"Skye?"

"Simmons!!" Skye whirled around, grinned at the sight of her favorite doctor and greeted her loudly. Too loud in fact. Jemma noticed the flush in her cheeks, the goofy smile and glint in her eyes. She was drunk or tipsy at the least.

"What are you doing here?" Simmons asked, approaching her carefully.

"Oh, just having a drink. Here, lemme pour you one."  She took the glass she was drinking from and topped it up, ignoring Jemma’s protests. She slid it over to the biochemist who scrunched her nose at the glass but decided to accept it, because she knew from experience how stubborn and persistent drunk Skye was.

Skye just continued taking swigs straight from the bottle. “I’d tell you what we’re drinking, but I have nooo idea.” She chuckled. “You know since everything has gone to shit and we barely know where’s up and where’s down, it seems just right that we have no idea what we’re poisoning ourselves with…. since, you know, we’ve been poisoned from the start.”

 

Jemma observed her for a moment, not entirely following her slurred ramblings but pretty sure she knew what this was about. Coming to stand closer to Skye, she leaned on the bar and covered her hand with hers.

"Is this about Ward?" she asked cautiously.

"Pffft, of course this is about Ward. But it’s also about the only thing I believed in being rotten to the core, and it’s about my biggest achievement lasting only a day, and the guy I looked up to and cared for and thought was my friend turning out be a murderous traitor. That’s what this is about."

Jemma sighed, giving her hand a light squeeze. She had given up any hope about her feelings ever being reciprocated, but hearing Skye talk about Ward like that didn’t hurt any less.

"We’re all scrambling to make sense of any of this, you’re not alone. And Ward… I don’t even know what to say." She shook her head. "I know there were some…. feelings between the two of you. I can’t imagine what you’re going through."

Skye pushed the bottle away and watched as Jemma cupped the glass with both hands and took tiny, timid sips of the strong spirit. Even in the middle of all the chaos and debris, she was still lady-like and proper and delicate. She still managed to make Skye’s world a bit brighter and happier, more innocent.

"This has nothing to do with feelings. We… I wasn’t in love with him if that’s what you mean. I’m hurt, because he’s another disappointment. Another person I allowed myself to trust and care for, only to have reality kick me in the teeth." She took a deep breath. "I don’t even know why I’m surprised anymore. It’s not like I’m used to anything else, really."

"Oh darling." Jemma said, her voice filled with sympathy. She took Skye’s hand between hers, cringing at how cold it felt. "I hate that all of that happened to you, and that you always expect the worst from the world. If I could, if Fitz ever comes up with a time machine, I’d go back in time and make sure you get all the love you deserve, because the world is not such a grim place. It can be wonderful and full of happiness and kindness."

Skye looked down at their joined hands, rubbing her thumb over the back of Simmon’s palm. “I know that already. You keep showing me.” She murmured quietly.

Jemma offered a tentative smile, but Skye frowned and pulled her hand out of the warm grasp in order to take another swig from the bottle, uncomfortable at showing any sort of vulnerability, even if it was an honest emotion.

 

For a second, Jemma entertained the idea of telling her to stop drinking before it was too late, but opted against it because, Hell, if Skye wanted to get piss drunk tonight, she deserved it after the day, week and month she’s had.

So, she leaned back on the bar and alternated between taking tiny sips and watching the liquid swirl and shimmer in the glass. She also made a mental note not to take anything Skye did or said tonight to heart or hold her accountable, even if it was giving her the cold shoulder suddenly and rejecting her friendship.

The hum of the engines filled the silence between them, and the sound was a lot more grating now, more mechanical, because of the damage the plane endured. Jemma was in the middle of assessing how the increased volume of the engines will affect their sleeping, when Skye broke the silence.

"Jemma…" Simmons heard Skye whisper and looked up from the transparent liquid in her glass, the sound of her first name on Skye’s lips disrupting her heartbeat.

But the look on Skye’s face made her stand up and reach for the girl immediately. “Skye? What’s wrong?”

She was looking at her with wide, scared eyes, her lower lip quivering slightly, and the sight broke Jemma’s heart because she realized she was looking at Skye- the real Skye, with all her defenses and walls down. She wasn’t hiding behind quips and sass and adrenaline anymore, and without all of that she looked like a scared little girl, tiny and helpless, afraid of the world and the monsters in the dark. It’s only then that Jemma remembered that Skye was younger than her, perhaps much more fragile as well. It was an easy thing to forget considering the way Skye carried herself and all the gritty experience and stories she often mentioned. Her childhood and traumatic past were easy to ignore and disregard, because most of the time Skye was the picture of happiness and courage. Nothing could hurt her or get to her, but now that Jemma could see her without any of her masks, completely and utterly vulnerable, she looked young, small and lost.

Jemma reached out and cupped Skye’s cheeks, flushed and warm from the alcohol, happy that for once she was the taller one.

Closing her eyes, Skye leaned into her touch for a second before aiming those scared, tear filled, doe eyes back at Jemma again.

"Please don’t be a traitor." She croaked out through clenched teeth."Please, Jemms, please, please, don’t turn out to be the bad guy. I don’t think I’d be able to survive that."

The desperation in her voice made Jemma’s heart stutter and the need to reassure her, erase that desolate look from her face, overwhelmed Jemma. She pulled Skye into a tight embrace, cradling her against her chest.

"I’m not. I’m not the bad guy, I swear. My loyalty is with you and the team. Only with you and the team."

Fingers clawed at her back, bunching up the material of her sweater as Skye tried to get closer, disappear into her. She needed to hear those reassuring words more than she needed air, because if Jemma, her perfect, selfless Jemma, disappointed and betrayed her, Skye felt like she would give up on humanity once and for all.

"If you, with all of your compassion and smarts and goodness turned out to be fake, I’d seriously send it all to Hell."

"I’ve never lied to you, darling. Never. Everything I’ve ever said is true and it’s also true when I tell you I care about you. More than you can imagine."

Jemma felt the way Skye nuzzled against her neck, her breath hot on Jemma’s skin, arms tight around her waist.

"I love you, Jemms." Skye murmured against her pulse point, cuddling even closer. "You’re the first person I’ve said that to. Did you know that? I’ve never said that to anyone before. I’ve never loved anyone. Never dared to."

"Skye…" Jemma pulled away, so she could look at her. She smoothed the hair off of Skye’s forehead and cheeks with her palms, so she could press her lips there. Skye deflated under her hands and lips.

"I love you too, sweetheart." Jemma whispered, desperately hoping her feelings weren’t written on her face. She was a lousy liar, but she wasn’t lying this time, just omitting a part of the truth.

"I’m not only saying this because I’ve been drinking. I’m not drunk. Well, not that drunk."

"I don’t think you are."

"With everyone else, even Fitz, I have to be Agent Skye. No mistakes, just do the job, be professional, at the top of my game. But with you… I can only be myself when I’m with you, because I feel safe. You make me feel safe, and right now you’re the only stable thing I have. The only thing I can hold onto in this new world. You’re…" Skye closed her eyes briefly, as if steeling herself for something. ‘’You’re home. The first one I’ve had.’’

Jemma was at a loss. She stared at Skye, her hands on her shoulders, fingers twitching gently.

The raw emotion in Skye’s voice and the strength with which she held onto Jemma’s hips, made her shiver, but the words intensified that ache she’s been carrying around in the mid of her chest. Instead of making her happy, Skye’s words broke her heart. She was telling her she loved her, that she couldn’t go on without Jemma, and it was everything she wanted to hear, but they didn’t truly mean what she desperately wanted them to mean. The context was wrong. Skye loved her as a friend, as a sister, and she felt worse than ever because what she wanted was now so close, at her fingertips, but yet so far.

So she did the only thing that would ease the pressure in her chest and could hide the way her lips quivered.

Once again, she pulled Skye close and hugged her, tightening her arms as much as she could, trying to merge with the girl. She could feel Skye doing the same, her arms crushing Jemma to her, hot lips against her neck. If this was the only thing she was going to get, Jemma was going to take advantage of it.

 

They stayed like that, pressed together, breathing each other in, serene for the first time in days, maybe even weeks, until Jemma’s legs started to hurt from standing, arms fatigued from squeezing so hard. Gently, she pulled away and placed a lingering kiss on Skye’s cheek. She tried her best to force a cheerful smile on her face, one that will cover up the fact that her heart was in the pit of her stomach and that she was going to have to cry herself to sleep because of the way her entire world has been shattered, not only by HYDRA but by Skye’s confession as well.

‘’We should go to bed. God knows we’ll need the rest for what will be waiting for us once we land.’’

She slipped her hand into Skye’s and tried pulling her up from the stool only to be unexpectedly tugged back, the force behind the move making her stumble and fall into Skye, their noses pressed together.

‘’Skye?’’ She asked, confused and startled. Something was different and the way Skye was looking at her, lids hooded and eyes flicking down to her mouth, sent an electric shock down her spine.

‘’I’m really sorry about this, but I’m too drunk to stop myself.’’ Skye whispered and stretched up, brushing her lips over Jemma’s parted ones, shuddering at the feel of Jemma’s lower stomach pushing against the apex of her thighs. She kissed her feverishly, hungrily, taking each of Jemma’s full, soft lips between hers, sliding her hands all over her sides and back, dipping her fingers under Jemma’s sweater. Skye was desperately trying to remember everything, every curve and breath, cherishing every second that she had the scientist in her arms and just waited for the other shoe to drop, for Jemma to push her away and slap her, or worse, outright reject her.

But there was no resistance. Skye braced herself and dared to let her tongue dart out, connecting with hot flesh——and nothing happened. An arm tightened around her neck and lips parted for her, sloppy and sensual at the same time.

She licked into Jemma’s mouth, tasting the strong, minty alcohol, and still nothing happened. She only felt a hand snake around to her back, keeping her in place.

She couldn’t know that she was fulfilling Jemma’s fantasies with every caress of her tongue, every moan she swallowed and every press of her warm palm against bare skin.

Threading her fingers into Skye’s hair, Jemma pressed herself painfully close for one more final kiss, teeth and lips clicking together, bruising and stinging.

She pulled back, breathing hard, but Skye wouldn’t let her go. With hands on her waist, she kept their chests flush together, staring up at Jemma, gouging her reaction. Hazel eyes searched Skye’s face, darting from side to side almost in panic and Skye was afraid that if she lets go, the girl will run away from her like a scared animal.

‘’J- Jemma?’’

No response. Her eyes did focus a bit and Skye took that as a good sign.

‘’Jemma, I… Did I just ruin everything? Did I blow it? I meant everything I said, that doesn’t change. That won’t ever change.’’

This got her a small nod and Skye felt as if she was watching Jemma reboot slowly, her brain not functioning yet, but she couldn’t stop now. Not before she got it all out.

‘’But I also want to kiss you whenever I want. I want to fall asleep next to you and make love to you and fuck you. I want to learn what you taste like when you’re tired and sleepy, and what you sound like when you’re begging for my mouth. I want all of that.’’ She finished in a whisper, praying silently that she didn’t go too far, didn’t say too much.

 

Jemma was silent for a moment, breathing heavily and Skye felt like she was taking every breath with her, her chest rising with every heave of the scientist’s chest and then she was pushing against Skye’s hold, moving away, out of her reach. She took a few steps back, Skye’s face growing more dejected and disappointed with every inch. Her heart started an uneven rhythm in her chest and the voice in the back of her mind started wailing a ‘ _no,no,no,no,no,no’._

She was about to look away, apologize, tell Jemma to forget it, that she’ll get over it, when she realized that Jemma’s long fingers were slowly slipping the button of her jeans open and sliding the zipper down.

Her eyes were dark, sexier and more dangerous than Skye’s ever seen them. Hungry and targeted at her.

The way Jemma bit down on her lower lip, made it difficult for Skye to swallow.

Crossing her arms in front of herself, she grabbed the hem of her sweater and pulled it over her head slowly, throwing it on the ground.

Skye’s brain screeched to a halt. She was sure Jemma heard her swallow from a few meters away.

Jemma Simmons just stripped for her.

Jemma Simmons was standing in front of her half naked, in a lacy, white bra that didn’t hide much- and there was so much skin, oh so much skin, peeking out from the little V of her unzipped jeans, the rosy blush covering her heaving chest and collarbone, spreading down to her flat stomach… Skye wanted all of it.

Jemma barely had the time to brace herself for the impact when Skye launched herself from her seat and marched over, crashing into her and not wasting any time in claiming her mouth. They clawed and pulled at each other as they blindly stumbled towards one of their bunks, groaning and grunting, all gentleness gone. Skye allowed Jemma to almost violently pull her shirt off of her, throwing it haphazardly somewhere into the lounge before diving back in for her swollen lips and closing the bunk door behind them.

 

Fitz was the one who found a familiar looking piece of clothing on the floor near the bar. He picked it up, confused as to why Jemma’s sweater would be all jumbled up and in the middle of the plane, since they just got it all sorted out, when he spotted another recognizable shirt not far from there.

When he walked past Coulson on his way to the lab holding both items in his hands, mumbling to himself, Coulson wondered what made Fitz’s cheeks redder than Lola.

Once he climbed onto the main deck and approached the bunk area, the loud moan and high-pitched whimper told him everything he needed to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope it was worth your time! :)


End file.
